The thug prince in hoshido
by Francisthesmol
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if brady was in fates like the other kids? Join me on this tale of birthright and love, brady the son of chrom and marribelle ends up following the other kids into the world of fates...but ends up on the opposite side of the war. Will he be able to find his friends? Will he be able to make it in this world? And who shall he be shipped with!
1. Chapter 1

"What the- where in blazes am I?"

Brady looked around what seemed like a snowy mountain range, snow gracefully floating down to touch his pale and smooth skin. Grey, though stained an icy blue in places, rock covered the area around him. Giant skyscraper size mountains covering the landscape made it hard to determine where exactly he was. The closest place to Ylisse with snow would be Ragna Ferox, that place was known for being cold...speaking of cold. The cold was quickly getting to him...healer robes aren't exactly the best at fighting the cold. As the man slowly blinked memories started flooding back, the reason he even went through that damned portal in the first place. Owain. Why did owain have to say goodbye that night...

It was a quiet and mild temperatured night, on their way back from a visit to his aunt lissa's his cousin owain decided to walk along with him. They didn't chat much, this thug of a prince wasn't much for idle conversation. Which, when you're a prince, kinda sucks. Ah yes, prince Brady of ylisse. Son of Chrom and marrible, nephew to Lissa and cousin to owain. Brady wasn't much of a prince, as said before he wasn't exactly a...social person. Didn't care for manners of a proper way of speaking, but tried his best to obey his mothers demands. Luckily he knew how to put on an act...or at least knows when to shut his trap and let his parents do the talking.

All in all, childhood wasn't that bad. Sure he got some lectures from his mother and his father spent more time training his sister than he ever did was him, but he was happy. He lived a comfortable life in a castle with servants always willing to serve him at a moment notice, he had a stern but caring mother, a strong and dependable father and a wonderful caring sister. Lucina, he was eager to get back home to see her.

But breaking the silence his cousin Owain had a grim look, one of sadness and regret. His normally hopeful and enegetic eyes now dull with a look of defeat, that smile that never seemed to fade was now a much more hopeless frown, his whole body seemed sluggish yet stiff.

"Goodbye Brady"

The bitter way those words forced their way out from his lips made it seem like he swallowed some kind of poison and had started to spit it out. A slow march away, and a refusal to look Brady in the eyes told him all he needed to know. This was...he meant goodbye for real. But why? Why did he have to go? Lissa didn't seem mad at him, and he's one of Owain's best friends! If there was something troubling him...he would of said so...right?

It was on a whim that the prince decided not to return to the castle that night, rather he made not of what direction Owain was going and once he was sure the once energetic boy wouldn't hear him following...he followed. Staying a distance away, ever so slowly sticking to trees...bushes...anything that would provide cover.

The last thing he remembers was seeing a strange blue haired man in a white-ish gray cloak and hood, and a mysterious portal of some kind. His memory was hazy, but the last few seconds of seeing Owain go into the portal, occompanied by Severa and Inigo, were very clear. There was only one thought that came to him. Jump in after them.

These memories were suddenly interupted by a mature, yet unmistakingly woman like voice.

"Hey! Are you dead?"

Brady's tired and sore muscles ached as he managed to lift his head a bit, sitting up slightly to get a better view of the woman that had either come to his rescue or much more likely here to make him meet his demise.

"Ugh...just about not. Aint a risen yet."

Now Brady looked on to see a woman, pure white hair with a streak of red which contrasted the pureness of her white hair...plus the snow around them. She had...impressive muscles to say the least and wore what brady could only describe as a suicide wish in this cold. It didn't cover much of anything at all apart from her legs. Her arms were exposed as she wore no type of top, rather just bandages covering and restricting her breasts. Her skin tone was much like flavia, whom he had met during one of his dad's trips to Ragna Ferox, though maybe a tad darker. Strange red markings stained the area below her eyes though not quite her cheek, speaking of her eyes they were a equally fierce firery flattering red.

"A risen? What in the gods name is a risen?"

She squinted as she looked down on him, a look of both confusion and distrust all in one fixated entirely on him.

"Uh...nevermind, but neither of us are gonna last long in this damned cold."

Brady moved to get up, moving one leg to bend as to put pressure on the ground and lift himself into a weak but stable stand.

"Ha! Not for a member of the flame tribe! You scared of a little cold?"

Yes, not that he would say that. This woman held a cocky smile, if it weren't for his superior height she would be looking down on him in every way.

"Scared? No. Concerned that I'm not used to this cold? Yes."

"Uh...you're right. Let's get inside."

They started to walk to what looked like a wood cabin outside a small town. This woman was kind enough to take the hurt and cold healer into her home, or what he assumed to be her home. A simple wooden home, it was warm enough especially with the coal pit with some sticks alight ontop of it, but one thing still bothered his mind...how can you look like that and not be cold? She did mention something about a flame tribe...she was certainly hot en- stop that brady now is not the time.

"Here, sit. It'll warm you up."

The mysterious tanned women was the first to sit by the fire, crossing her legs as she sat. A stern, almost cocky and prideful, smirk plastered onto her face. A quick few steps to the other side and a not so quick bending down allowed the healer to move his legs to sit across from her. He let out a small "Gah!" As his back seemed to click the moment he managed to cross his legs.

"Phew...much better. Thanks uh..."

"Rinkah."

"Thank ya Rinkah. The name's B-"

What was he thinking...this new strange place...heck for all he knew he could of been in the past! He couldn't tell them his real name. Maybe they were enemies of Ylisse? Would they kill him for being a prince? In any case he decided it would be better not to use his real name for now. He also made note to keep his inner thigh covered at all times, for that's where his royal bloodline's mark decided to place itself.

"The name's...?"

Rinkah, as she said he name was, gave a look of suspicion apon the prince. Almost like she was expecting something.

Think- THINK. Something similar to Brady but not, something...

"B-riley! The name's Briley!"

Briley? REALLY, IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH?! Oh Naga she's not going to believe that, his life is over, she's going to kill him for sure! She might even-

"Briley? That's a...strange name. Cant say I've heard it before."

Although she kept the suspicious glare, her smile seemed to indicate she had let her guard down somewhat. Phew, did something right aparently!

"Well i aint ever heard of a name like Rinkah before."

A quick look of surprise was soon replaced by a slightly more open smile, cockyness just oozing from this woman.

"Ha, touche."

The thug with a heart of gold found it in himself to smirk back at her, he always was good at sass. In many ways this woman reminds him of his mother, weather that was a good or bad thing...he can't say for sure.

"So, care so enlighten me as to why you were out in that weather?"

"I could ask ya the same"

That smirk faded slightly, it could almost be described as a slight frown.

"Knock that off, it's annoying."

"Then why are ya smirking?"

"Shut it! Now tell me why you were out there face down in the snow."

Oh no, she was pressing him for answers. Think Brady- I mean Briley! Sure you can come up with something! Maybe you were kidnapped, maybe you were-

"I was, out for a jog?"

MIND, STOP. THIS IS NOT A GOOD EXCUSE. A feeling of dread seemed to fix itself onto Brady now, but his face remained unchanged.

"A jog? No offence but you dont seem like the type to jog."

"That's why i was jogging! To get inta shape!"

Another look of disbelief as the fire crackled away

"Likely story. So lets say i believe this...why haven't i seen you around here before?"

"I...got lost? Where is here anyway"

"Well, you're just outside Hoshido."

This marked the start of Brady's adventures in the past.

Not too long after settling down, and the man finally able to convince rinkah he was in fact out for a jog, a green haired man entered the room in a hurry. There was one thing he noticed about this man...he was nearly as bad as rinkah when it comes to clothes that dont fit the cold. To be fair it does cover mostly everything, but the material was loose fitting and thin, the man himself was fairly tall with a rather handsome face actually.

"Rinkah! I bring grave news, Corrin has betreyed Hoshido and sided with the enemy."

Oh no...not war, he just finished a damned war!

"WHAT?! Damned traitor! He wont live when i- no. That shall be lord Ryoma's duty."

The anger in Rinkah's eyes was enough to make shivers crawl up brady's spine.

"Uh...what's this about?"

"Oh, and you would be?"

The green haired man turned to Brady, this man seemed kinda tall now that he thought about it...or maybe it was because he was sitting down.

"This is Briley, i found him outside in the cold."

"Rinkah, are you sure that was a wise descion?"

Ouch, that was a blow to his pride if he ever heard one

"He doesn't dress like a nohrian, besides...i couldn't just leave him to die. Even if he is a nohrian spy i want the pleasure of killing him myself"

At this point he felt kinda sick of all the bashing, he aint gonna sit there and take this!

"You do know I'm right here?"

That skeptical look on the green haired man's face was now replaced by a almost sympathetic one, handsome...if he had to say.

"My apologies, Briley, but in these times one cannot afford to be anything other than suspicious."

"S'alright. There a war going on or something?"

War...memories of his time with the shepherds came to surface. War was...an expierence, one you don't forget no matter how long you live.

"You catch on quickly."

"Yeah well, guess you could say I'm used to war."

Those words held more truth than they ever should

"Briley i think it would be best if we acompany you to hoshido. No offence but...you don't seem like the type to be well suited in a battle."

"I got my staff to clonk a few thugs over the head! And I can heal your wounds, you aint gettin nowhere if your leg gets blown off!"

While it was true he wasn't a promoted class right now...and he couldn't defend himself...still doesn't mean he's useless! He can run...kinda

"Ha! I like your style, means you won't steal my thunder!"

"Anyway. Rinkah, Briley, i think we should depart immediatley"

The three left the woodin cabin and trecked out through the snowy conditions. Luckily Hoshidan forces were on guard near by due to the choice of prince corrin. So before long they were escorted to the capital city of hoshido. The city was large but the people seemed to be...depressed? Fruit stalls were empty, buldings locked up, the sound of children playing eerily absent from the colourful streets.

"What's the deal with the people? They look like their favourite violin got busted."

"That would be because..."

"The queen. Makoto. She was assassinated."

WELL NICE JOB THERE BRADY.

"Ah horsedung I'm sorry, i didn't know."

Assassination...war...all of this seemed far too familiar. Are the gods playing some kind of prank on him?

"It's quite alright Briley, you are new to Hoshido after all."

"I shoulda known, i know that face better than anyone. That face when your queen dies...cant mistake it."

Emeryn...aunt Emeryn. How could he forget something like that?

"Sounds like quite a tale."

"Didn't she have guards or something?"

Even a exalt like aunt Emeryn had guards, surely this queen wasn't that stupid? Or rather, obliviously kind?

"The Queen was a very kind ruler, she trusted her people. Having gaurds around constantly would give off the impression she didn't trust her own people."

Rinkah's smile left, he never saw that even for a second back in the cabin. That beautiful...intoxicating smile- STOP IT.

"Ah...makes sense. Aunt Em- i our queen...back home. She was the same."

Nice save genius.

"Enough of this depressing talk, we got you to the city so now we must be o-"

"Wait! You said something about a war...you need a healer?"

He's far too used to war to not go at this point, he aint gonna sit out and let all his friends and others do all the work...not like...not like back in the past.

"You saying you want to join the war?"

"Well, I'm used to war. I know a thing or two. My father was friends with a tactition...I picked up a few tricks."

Well that wasn't a TOTAL lie.

"Well...i do say that could prove useful."

"Ha! Next thing you'll be telling us you're actually a prince!"

If only she knew how close she was that day to the truth

"Har har very funny.

Eventually they entered the castle brady was used to luxury but this was ridiculous!

"Rinkah, Kaze. About time you joined us...and brought a guest?"

A somewhat tall man in red armour was the one to spea, rediculously long brown hair moving up and down every time he moved an inch or spoke. A scowl seemed to be on his face, no doubt about that traitor he heard. Plus having a random stranger in yours castle...doubt that helps.

"This is Briley, he claims to be from outside both hoshido and nohr. Says he got lost and ended up just outside hoshido. But he says he's eager to join the war...even says he knows something about tactics."

That about sums it up.

"We already have a perfectly good strategist. Besides how can we be sure he isn't a nohrian spy?"

WAIT SHIT THEY DO? Is what the thug prince thought, so much for the strategy plan..

"To be honest i cant say for sure. Even Kaze has his suspicions..."

OH THANKS GUYS THIS HELPS A LOT, is what Brady thought once again.

"I am right here ya know? Don't i at least get a chance to defend myself?"

Don't show how much it hurts Brady, don't cry infront of royalty...wait doesn't he count as royalty?

"Ah, of course. Forgive my tact, please do explain what it is you have to offer. Make it good."

Well here goes nothing, time to bluff his way through!

"Well my father back from y-...from home, he was a pretty big deal. Lead a small army, well more like a band of misfits. He was friends with a tactition, one of the best tactions history had ever seen at that. Now when i was growing up my ma made me read daily, and my old man just so happened to have a few strategy books from his old friend. Spent years studying them, and i aint ever seen another living soul use strategies like he could...cept me."

There were so many things wrong with that- wait...why is the lobster man nodding?

"Hmm...if what you say is true...then Yukimura will test your ability first hand. But just to make sure you don't try anything rinkah shall escort you wherever you go...except for private matters of course. Rinkah i entrust that you have no objections to this proposal?"

"You can count on me, lord ryoma."

That...that actually worked? How dense are these people?

"Excellent. And Briley do keep in mind if you don't prove as useful as you claim your stay will be...short."

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but with the worse behind him brady simply gulped before responding

"Uh...yes lord Ryoma."

Quickly the thug prince himself found this situation to be...acceptable. He was staying in a castle, though if he was perfectly honest he was used to this level of luxury. After all he was the prince of ylisse. Yes this thug...this "lowlife" as his mother had said...was a prince. Not exactly the princely sounding or looking type but a prince none the less. And being escorted by Rinkah...he cant say he doesn't mind being escorted around by a lady such as herself. Besides he appreciated her sass...a woman with that level of sass is rare...plus they did get along well...she will make a good friend.

Only a friend

keep telling yourself that Briley.

Briley...that's going to take some getting used to.

"Hey, Briley."

"Yeah?"

He turned to the female besides him as they walked down a fairly absent and quiet corridoor.

"Where do you come from? You never gave an actual answer."

"That's- uh."

Think Brady think!

"Just some town out in the country. My pa and ma retired there."

Well not entirely untrue...his parents did own a vacation home away from Ylisse.

"And where would your parents be from may i ask?"

"That's uh...i never got a chance to ask em."

Now it was Brady's turn to hold a frown.

"What do you mean? You can just go up and ask them!"

"My ma and pa are...six feet under."

The look of absolute shock and regret on Rinkah's face was...priceless.

"O-oh...gods Briley i didn't-"

"It's fine. Guess we're even after the queen thing."

At that moment his heart grew about 10 times, after seeing the most heart warming smile he had ever recieved.

"I like your style, keep it up strategist."

"As you say flame princess."

"That's a little too much."

"S'what i do best."

Both just looked to eachother while walking, smirking more than he thinks he ever has...

"Shut up for now, this will be your room. My room is across the hall but dont get used to it. As you will be part of the army...we wont stay in one place. Hope ya like camping!"

"Well I'm used to it. Now it is gettin pretty late...night Rinkah."

"Don't be a stranger Briley, i still need to get you back for the flame princess remark."

And with that Rinkah made her away across the hall and entered her room, allowing Brady to breath for a second...until.

"She isn't normall-"

"HOLY CROW FEATHERS! Don't sneak up on a guy like that!"

A rather shocked and scared prince turned to see Kaze, the green haired ninja right behind him. How did he get there?!

"My apologies. As a ninja stealth is a natural part of me at this point. It wasn't my intention to sneak up on you."

Ninja huh? That explains the outfit...

"S'alright...just don't do it again."

"Will do.

"So...what were you saying Kaze?"

Something about Rinkah...if he remembers.

"She isn't normally that social with people...or anyone."

"So uh...why me? I aint exactly the social type myself."

"I think that's exactly why."

"Uh...that don't make a lot of sense."

It made as much sense as his father inviting grima over for a tea party

"In due time Briley, if that is your real name. Be warned that even though i may like you i have a duty to identify and ellimant potential threats to hoshido."

"Right...will keep it in mind."

"Goodnight briley."

"Night ka-"

And without a fraction of a second to spare he was out of sight

"How does he do that?!"

In any case Brady knew he should get some sleep, or perhaps...revise some of the strategy books that just so happen to be kindly put into his room!

"Jackpot! I did need to revise the basics..."

By that he meant he hasn't had a chance to revise any strategy book or even play a game of chess in...about 2 years. 2 hours were spent writing down make shift strategies using the books he had splayed across the table and what he could remember of robin's strategies...brady didn't know a whole lot but he knew that these seemed to be some unique and dare he say...passable strategies! But as the night grew shorter he had no choice but to retire for the night. Sure everyone else had gone to sleep a few hours ago...but he was used to little sleep. Back in the future...or...past? Wait where exactly in time IS he? Anyway...

It was sometime later that the thug prince was awoken by punch to his shoulder, as his eyes began to open he noticed two things...rinkah has beautiful eyes...and a hard punch!

"AH GODS I'M UP I'M UP!"

"About time! By the way you snore like a dying faceless."

"Faceless?"

"Nevermind. Just get up!"

"Ok got it!"

"..."

"I went to bed only in my pants didn't i"

"I'll wait outside."

Well...that was embaresing...but hey she didn't scream out in horror! And from that blush, although it was hard to notice, she was impressed! Well that's one way to lighten a mans mood. Anyway this prince had better get dressed, his usual attire should do just fine."A'ight. I'm dressed now."

"Okay..."

She opened the door and just as brady had said he was dressed.

"Phew..."

"You're still bluhsing."

"SHUT IT. You'd better get prepared anyway, yukimura will test your skills first hand in 1 hour. Get prepared."

"When you stop blushing."

Cue another hard hit to the shoulder

"AH GODS I GET IT!"

"Good, I'll be waiting outside so just tell me when you're prepared."

It all comes down to this...will he make his new life in this hoshido place...or will this thug prince be pushed aside? And will he ever encounter his friends again? He would get the answers but not for a while.

(sooooo how did i do? I hope you enjoyed this short little fic and i plan to make more chapters in the future! I appreciate feedback too! This has been the remake of chapter 1, I'm happy with what I've changed and I hope you all are too!)


	2. Chapter 2: Chess and strategy

"You done ye-"

"YEAH I'M DO-"

His words were cut off as the shorter one of the two of them had accidently walked straight into brady's chest, pressing hers against his. Embaressment doesn't even BEGIN to describe what he was feeling. "Uh...sorry!" His pale cheeks turned a slight light rose colour as he felt his blood warm up and began to sweat. Was it hot in here or was it just him?

Before long the woman quickly stepped away and turned her head in a attempt to hide her embaressment from the scary looking but kind hearted briley. Even though the bright red colour blended into her tanned skin it was still obvious she was blushing just as much as he was...if not more so.

"L-lets just go!"

"Right! I got all my stuff ready!"

"You're holding two bags."

"Yeah! I made a ton of strategies!"

He just failed to mention that only a few of them were any good

"Lets go..."

'Man she seemed upset, guess she doesn't like to embaressed' Thought the thug prince

'I'm a bit embaressed myself...with her chest against mine. Cant say i didn't enjoy it though.' He thought shamelessly.

"Alright, I'll be right beside ya."

"Too close! Our hands are touching!"

"Gah! Sorry bout that."

'GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF BRADY, YOU'RE BETTER THAN THESE THOUGHTS. Yes her hand is soft and warm and she does look rather- GET IT TOGETHER MAN. You have to bluff your way into being a strategist! Oh gods anxiety at a time like this sucks.'

They carried on their journey across the castles hallways in silence, accasional glances to the other from both sides. 'She has pretty eyes...STOP STARING BRADY. I MEAN BRILEY.'

Their journey was interupted as they entered what appeared to be a...library? Hundreds- no thousands of books splayed all over the place! The floor, the tables, the shelves! Books everywhere...a strategists dream! 'If only i was actually a strategist.'

And sitting at the only table that wasn't piled by books was what looked like to be a middle aged man...perhaps a little older or younger he couldn't really tell. He seemed to have green or blue-ish hair and wore a pair of glasses that made him look...like an actual strategist...in his opinion at least. And his robes...well they were a little strange for his taste but distinguished none the less.

'He is totally a better strategist than me. I am so screwed'

"Yukimura, this is the kid ryoma told you about."

"Kid? I aint that young!"

"I'm still older than you"

"But you don't look that old."

"That old?! How dare yo- UGH. Yukimura just hurry up and test him already."

"Of course, now briley is it? Care for a game of chess."

'YES, CHESS. SOMETHING I CAN ACTUALLY PLAY. THANK THE GODS ABOVE.'

"Sure, I'd love a game."

"Rinkah why don't you play the winn-"

"No."

"Alright then."

Their game began and brady felt that he actually stood a chance at winning. But this guy was GOOD. No wonder he's a strategist. It was about 23 turns in and he'd already managed to take his knights, one bishop and one castle. But equally the thug prince himself had claimed a castle and a few pawns. 'What a strange strategy...i can't see how that would...wait a minute. Damned mind his queen is ready to take my pawn and put me in checkmate! The only way out of that is...' With one last move Brady moved his remaining castle in a position where it couldn't be blocked and the only empty space the king could go was...right in the path of his bishop!

'I won?!'

"I won!"

After a quick chuckle the male across the table began to speak.

"Well done Briley, truly a mind like yours will come in handy as an aprentice! I do admit i was taking a risk in that last move, and i was sure you had looked past it as well."

'I nearly did.'

"It was a good match, i can certainly see how you became the strategist for the hoshidan army. And why lord ryoma respects you so much."

"Now now, let us commence your training at once! I think a real battle should be best."

'A REAL BATTLE?!'

"A real battle? You mean like the war?"

"No no, a simple training excersice...with training weapons. No harm to anyone only to the losing side's pride."

"Thank gods..."

"What was that?"

"Thank gods...that no one will be harmed!"

"Ah yes, now let us make way to the training field."

"YES! Finally i get to show off my stuff!"

"It isn't like you to show off. Trying to get the new aprentice strategist's attention perhaps?"

'Yeah right. Like she would want my attention'

"Shut it Yukimura."

'Or judging by that blush...maybe i have a shot! Ha...maybe.'

"Just kidding Rinkah."

Now that the banter was out the way they made their way across the halls of the castle...only a few thoughts came to the prince.

'I ACTUALLY PULLED THAT OFF.'

'Now i have to command a practice battle oh gods no.'

'BUT RINKAH MIGHT ACTUALLY BE INTERESTED IN ME!'

'Wait but how do i feel about her?'

'DOESN'T MATTER I'M ON A HIGH RIGHT NOW'

Eventually they entered a large room with sets of swords, axes, some kind of weird lance? ,He feintly remembered one of the guards mention a naginata so that was his best guess, and armour displayed on the walls made out of various materials like bronze, iron, silver and some he did not know the name of. In the middle of this large room stood several pillars and walls clearly meant to be some sort of training ground clearly. Probably used only for small battles rather than the large scale ones you hear about in history books

"You will be leading the diviners and samurai, I shall lead the archers and sky knights."

'Samurai? Diviners? Sky watsits? What even is one of those? Well a samurai is probably some kind of sword user if i remember correctly...a diviner...aint that a magic lady or something? Ok so they use magic. Archers...something i actually recognise, and sky knights? Well pegasus knights fly in the sky...'

"Orochi shall lead the group of diviners, your orders go to her and she gives your orders to the other diviners."

"Oh! So you're the new aprentice strategist everyone is talking about?"

"Uh...am i really that well known?"

"Of course! Rumours have been spreading like wildfire. Some say you descended from the sky to lead us to victory!"

"That's...not true, I'm just a normal guy! Next thing you know they'll be saying ima prince or something."

"Now that you mention it that does sound quite silly, still it's a pleasure to meet you."

Orochi...vibrant purple hair that matched with her eyes, some kind of hair accesory that, in his opinion looked a bit tacky, and rather...loose clothes? 'Do all diviners wear clothes like that? I hope not...'In any case he could see the tactical advantage to magic users wearing such clothes! Certainly he didn't like it for any other reason!

"Hmm..."

"Uh...is there a reason that girl is staring at me?"

"Oh that's Hana, lady Sakura's retainer."

"Lady sakura is ryoma's sister right? But what's this about retainers? We never had anything like that back home."

The brown haired sword user came up to him, it didn't matter that she was short compared to him...that glare could freeze anyone in place.

"I am lady Sakura's retainer, her trustful and loyal friend and guard."

"So they're like...royal guards or something?"

"Basically yes. And the reason i was staring at you...is to decide weather lady Sakura should be allowed around you."

"Umm...thanks?"

"I don't think that was a compliment Briley"

Chimed in the purple haired beau- lady. The purple haired lady

"Lady Sakura is a rather...delicate flower, i simply cannot let a brute such as you anywhere near her!"

Again said the samurai.

"B-brute? I mean i aint the prettiest looking guy in the world but i didn't think i was a brute."

Brady recieved what he could only describe as a death glare from the brunette, now the he took the time to notice she wore apropriate clothing for a sword user. Light, easy to move in yet provides some defence. Like the other woman just a few seconds ago her eyes seemed to match her hair, a hazel brown.

"Hmm...fine, but I'm watching you. Make one wrong move to lady Sakura and that's it!"

"Speaking of lady Sakura."

Finally, Yukimura started talking again.

"We each will have a healer with us. You will have lady Sakura, who generously volunteered"

Turning behind him the somewhat tall blue haired fake strategist saw her, lady Sakura. She was rather small, wore clothes that didn't show off her body, which seemed to be rare in this army, seemed to carry a staff around like he did, had soft peach pink hair and what seemed to be brown eyes if only tinted slightly pink-ish. She seemed to cower away from his glance, she really did resemble a delicate little flower. In that regard she reminded him of Noire.

"So-" 'Brady what are you thinking she's a princess! And as far as they're concerned you're just some thug!'

"It's a pleasure to be graced by your presence lady sakura!" And with that act, he bowed.

"Hmph, at least he knows his manners."

"I-It's nice to meet you!"

Even those words were shaken and forced out. She seemed so afraid...afraid of him. Not like he wasn't used to it, part of his daily routine used to be convincing the townsfolk he wasn't a thug of some sort. Even as a prince he was doubted...it was honestly a tad disheartening.

"Anyway Briley, i shall leave you to organise your troops. It shall be a battle to see who can capture the other's flag. What troop has the flag or where they're placed is completely up to you."

With that, the green...blue...green-ish blue-ish haired strategist was gone to the other side of the large room. With a worrying about of soilders...

(Soooo...is this ok? This chapter was going to be longer but i ran out of time due to exams coming up. Let me know what you think!)  
(Another note, this will be the last update on previous chapters. Sorry it's still short but I think you'd all rather have a brand new chapter than have me spend a day fixing this.)


	3. Update (chapter 3 soon!)

Ok so exams have officially ended and i have around 2 months before college starts, so i decided to go back through this fic and make it into my best work yet. So expect updates to chapter 1 and 2 sometime soon. Love- Francis the smol


	4. Chapter 3: Wyvern troubles and fainting

(Sorry about the wait, but now that I've done my gcse's i have 2 months to fully dedicate to this story and some of my others works. And just another little note...

THANK YOU ALL FOR 500 VIEWS! Yes this may seem sad but i just want to thank you all for 500 views, I'm glad so many people have seen my work...and hopefully you enjoyed it. THANK YOU ALL AND AS THANKS HAVE CHAPTER 3 AND A SPECIAL SURPRISE!)

The battle was long fought, or rather it would of been if one of Brady's strategies didn't actually work. It was a fluke, but somehow...he won.

While the archers were busy trying to pick off the mage's, Brady made a bold move. He convinced sakura to sneak around and capture the flag. It was a stroke of luck that Yukimura left his flag unattended so he could use more forces for battle...yet somehow it worked. Without a healer to worry about yukimura went on a full on attack, before long though Sakura pulled through and the flag was captured.

"I-I did it?"

"Wait when did she-" Yukimura was cut off by Brady suddenly picking up Sakura and giving her a well deserved hug.

"You did it!"

It was too bad this hug left the poor girl speachless and red in the face as he let her down, he also recieved a few glares from Hana and Rinkah...both with a slight look of...jealousy?

"Oh gods I'm so sorry lady Sakura!"  
"I-i-it's quite a-a-alright..."

The little flower princess managed to squeek out between stummers. She fiddled with her fingers, fidgeting in place at what she just expierenced. In all honestly, she was attracted to him. He was handsome enough...she did kinda have a thing for scars, he was kind...she could tell that. He looked and acted scary, but below it all she saw what a sweetheart he really was. She just wanted to get to know more about him, wanted his strong arms around her...his lanky large frame wrapped around hers...and maybe once on a full moon...below a sakura tree...both of them surrounded by the moonlight as petals floated to the ground around them. Slowly he would whisper into her ears the words "I love you" and then lean in for a kiss. Then maybe later that night-

All of a sudden she was snapped back into reality by being shaken by her retainer and friend Hana.

"Lady Sakura! You're drooling!"

As the little princess continued to embaress herself Brady's attention was caught by all the soilders from the battle a few seconds befire.

All the tired soilders breathed a sigh of relief, sweat stained the floor below them. But then the middle aged tactition started to talk once again

"Simply marvelous, I am most impressed. I shall go inform lord Ryoma of the good news! For the time being however why don't you acompany the soilders back to their quaters?"

Even though he was commanding Brady, Yukimura held a proud smile on his face.

"Sure, not a problem."

* * *

It was midday, a tired and aching Brady dragging his body along with the other soilders. He was going to be a tactition for this army...he could barely believe it. This failure, this weak and brittle boned person actually acomplished something. Just 2 days ago he was useless, desperately trying to find out why his friends would leave him.

His friends...where were they? Are they safe? Are they fighting? Why did they leave in the first place? Inigo...Severa...Owain...minerva-

"Wait- MINERVA?! I recognise that roar anywhere!"

His head turned to see a few more soilders holding down a massive beast of a wyvern, the wyvern itself struggled until it heard Brady's voice. Instantly she seemed to calm down as he approached.

"What are you lot doing?!"  
"Briley sir! Someone flew in on a wynern randomly, we think he's a enemy spy!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, the apprentice tactition crept up to the beast. Although it was restrained something in it's eyes told the soilders it wouldn't have hurt him anyway. A slow careful stroke along it's snout seemed to calm it down completely.

"It's alright girl, your friend is here now."

Although it was a nice moment, a bigger question was on his mind. The rider...there was only 1 person he knew who could ride minerva...gerome.

"You!"  
"Y-yes sir!"  
"Where did you take the rider?"  
"H-he's tied up in the dungeon sir!"

The scowl soon left the thug prince's face, as he continued to stroke minerva calmingly.  
"It'll be alright girl...I'll get him for ya. Just try and behave until then alright?"

"I'll go the dungeon and free him! Wait uh...which way is the dungeon?"

* * *

After being escorted by a guard Briley found himself looked at his old friend, still in his armour and mask and blue hair (though it was a lighter blue than his own). Tied up in a chair, unable to see much due to being restricted to looking down.

It was only when he heard a familar voice that he tried to struggle

"You can go now" Brady told the guard, and much to his pleasure the guard didn't question him and left swiftly.

Slow, the light blue haired male breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Brady...is it really you?"

Brady...although Gerome was never really the most social person he did value his friends, no matter what he tells anyone or what they think. And Brady was one of them, he wasn't much for conversation anyway but the few times they did talk were pleasant. He was there when Gerome needed him, even back in the future...past...wait where is he right now?

Anyway- back in the future things seemed hopeless. But Brady always kept moving forward, always there to heal his wounds, he was even there to egg him on about spending more time with Inigo. All in all, he valued this thug prince more than anyone knew. But like he's ever going to show that.

A strong snap lead the ropes restricting the wyvern rider to come loose, suddenly he looked up to see his old friend.  
"Who else do ya know that has a scar like this?"

The thug prince smirked, looking down at the other male.  
"Where are the others? Severa? Inigo? Owain?"

"I...I don't know where they are. You're the first person i recognise ta be honest."

Now that he was free to move Gerome decided it was time to stand up, stretching slightly.

"I see...so...you're a part of this army now? You're the last person I imagined wanting to jump back into battle."

About half an hour passed by, the two old friends explaining their stories of how they got there and how Brady got to where he is now.

"I see...so...no news on Inigo?"  
"Afraid not...I know you like him so I wish I had some news for ya..."  
"It's...It's fine Brady...or should I refer to you as Briley?"

He clearly wasn't fine. To but it bluntly, he was in love with Inigo. Their time back home was spent around eachother...enjoying their time together...infact gerome was planning to propose the night where...well Brady knows all about that. Gerome now held a constant frown, not even his usual scowl or fake frown. Just a pure sad and depressive frown, it was hard not to notice really.

"So...I'll talk to the guards and see if they can set you free."  
"...No...I wan't to fight."

To say this was shocking was an understatement

"...Say what? You mad or somethin? Ya finally lost ya bonkers?"

"No you- Listen. I know Inigo...he...would probably try and fight in this war. Chances are if I fight then...I'll run into him eventually."

"...Gerome...ok first of all you need a new name."  
"Yes...I suppose I do...how about..Meroge."

There was a aura of silence, before the slightly taller one of the two started to burst out into a snicker. "Pff...and you thought Briley was bad!"

* * *

A few hours later, Gerome was resting in a spare room under Brady's instructions.

All of a sudden Brady himself barged in, seemingly being pushed.

"RINKAH WHY! Oh uh -hey Ge- Meroge!"  
The look of panic and slight amusement was plastered onto his place. Slowly, the masked individual looked up to see a tanned woman with some face paint.

"So this is the friend? At least he looks like he can actually put up a fight."  
"Yes...I'm Bra- Briley's friend. Meroge."

Three antisocial people with no skills in holding up a conversation in one room, you can imagine how akward the air was.

"So, lord Ryoma agreed to let you join the army as long as me and Briley keep an eye on you."  
"That is...good news."

A sigh of relief, but then a sudden realisation.  
"Wait- WHERE'S MINERVA?!"

Minerva...even as a young boy Minerva was one of his only friends. He loved her, and to imagine any harm coming towards her...

"Hey hey calm down! I talked to the guards and she's in the stables with the other wyverns! Ya welcome by the way!"

A clamy hand made it's way to Gerome's shoulder, It was all Brady could really do to calm him. "...Thank you."

* * *

It was a few hours later, in the middle of a night when reports of a strange archer showed up. Aparently she was very violent and could hold off any attempt they made to capture her. But all of a sudden she seemed to calm down and barely resisted capture at all.

There was only one person he knew like that. And so once more Brady entered the dungeons.

"Blood and thunder huh?"

"...Shut up."

"It's goot to see ya Noire."

Noire...Brady has fond memories of her. Back when they were little they were constantly in the medical tent together. Brady hated it, he hated being so weak...he couldn't even protect the ones he cared about...couldn't even protect the girl next to him. Gods how he wanted to protect her, she was so sweet and kind...always so caring...she could never hurt a fly, so vulnerable...why couldn't he protect her? He hated it, he hated himself. If only he was stronger...he could protect her...and tell her how much he loved her.

But that was back then.

Now something very similar was happening to the dark haired archer. For years she has felt for him, and for years she's been waiting for him to make the first move...but she knew both of them would be too scared to ever do something like that. But unlike Brady who seems to only grow stronger over time and grew out of these feelings, it only became worse for her. To say she was blushing just at the thought of being alone with him in a dungeon was a understatement. Yes...all alone...in a dungeon where he could do anything he wanted-

"Uh...Noire...you're drooling a little."

Oh no...and she fainted.

(And that's chapter 3! Sorry if it's kinda short I just wanted to get the introductions of Gerome and Noire out the way. They will have a place in this story and don't worry they'll meet their friends on the nohrian side eventually. The next chapter will have Brady going into a real battle for the first time on the hoshidan side, and the first instance where things go differently due to Brady being there. But up until that point it's basically conquest with Brady being on the hoshidan side.

Some more notes- PARENTS AND SHIPS.

Brady's parents. Marriable and Chrom.

Noire's parents. Tharja and Kellam. (BECAUSE THARJA AND KELLAM ARE THE BEST SHIP IN AWAKENING I LOVE THEIR SUPPORTS.)

Gerome's parents. Cherche and Virion.

Inigo's parents. Henry and Olivia

Severa's parents. Cordelia and Vaike.

Owain's parents. Lissa and Lon'qu.

And that's it for now! Hope you all enjoyed. As always make sure to leave a review so I know what to change or just to hear your opinion! See you guys later- Francis the smol.)


	5. Paralogue 1: First encounter

(Ok so...Hi again. I know I said I would write Brady's first battle in the next chapter and I wasn't LYING...just not entirely truthful! Anyway I suddenly remembered "oh shit paralogue's and mozu exist, so does Felicia" so here's the deal. Here's the first paralogue, where Instead of Corrin Brady comes in to save mozu. And eventually Felicia may come looking for Corrin in a later chapter only to be captured by hoshidan forces!

So uh, sorry about the kinda somewhat lying thing. I mean...it was all apart of my plan!

Anyway, on with the story!)

Early in the morning a small army marched, Brady remembered how it came to this.

* * *

 **1 hour earlier**

"I'm sure you wish to know why you're here, Briley" The red armoured long dark haired prince stared directly at the thug prince, without the armour he might actually be shorter than said thug prince.

"Yeah, I am wondering that...uh- lord Ryoma."

Still need to get used to calling people by the proper affority, here he isn't a prince...he's just a tactition.

"I believe it'd be a good idea for our army to get to know our newest recruit. Simply just go out for a jog, as Rinkah reminded me you like doing. But bring some members of the army I picked out for you."

'Note to self, get Rinkah back for that'

"Sounds easy enough, who am I taking with me?"

He asked, this idea sounded kind of fun now that he thought about it.

"Rinkah and Kaze ofcourse, as well as my sister and princess of hoshido Sakura. Along with Sakura will be her retainers Hana and Subaki. You won't be too far from the capital anyway, so you may call for reinforcements if you think necasery."

Huh, Rinkah was always fun to be around. Kaze is nice enough, though he can't really keep up a conversation up with the guy, Sakura was sweet and nice...but a bit too shy for him to actually talk with without a lot of awkwardness. Hana was...the less he had of her staring him down the better, and Subaki? He'd never met the guy.

"Thank you lord Ryoma, I won't let you down!"

* * *

 **Back to the present.**

He was walking along with the previously mentioned people, as far as he was aware Subaki seemed like a...interesting person. He was red haired, and had a rather handsome face he had to say. But the way he talked and seemed to act...it was like he was obsessed with the idea of being perfect. Not that he could blame the guy really, he was more talanted than him at least.

All of a sudden his train of thought was cut off my a sudden loud scream, he could only just make it out.

"HELP! FACELESS!"

Rinkah was the first to speak up, her voice afire with passion

"Did you hear that? It came from the nearby village! We need to help!"

No one made a sound, but it was clear they were all in agreement. And so the party of 6 people quickly rushed towards the village to help.

* * *

 **Mozu's village**

There were large green bulking beasts of monsters aroung the place. They were large and seemed to carry around shackles as well as some kind of mask to hide their face. Faceless...the name makes sense at least. Kinda similar to risen now that Brady thinks about it.

It seemed most of the village were already destroyed by the time they got there. Houses toppled over, people's bodies litered about the place...ones that failed to get away. And above all else, there was one thing that caught his eyes...and ears.

A girl and her mother, the mother herself trapped under some rubble as a faceless was marching towards them.

"Rubm Mozu! Please, dear! Run and don't look back!"

The old woman said, as the much younger girl with freckles, black hair and a white flower in her hair started to reply.

"Mother, no! Take my hand! We'll run together!"

Before she could, the green beastly creature screamed a terrifying roar.

"GRRAH...HRRGLL!"

The monster struck it's fist down, striking the old woman. A grunt of harm escaping her.

"Aaarghhh!"

The girls face lit up in horror as she screamed

"NO! MOTHER!"

The scene was not lost in it's affects, Brady started to move before he knew what was even happening. As the large creature started to throw it's fists down towards the girl holding a brass naginata praying for her life, suddenly a large mass moved her out the way. By the time she reoponed her eyes she saw a large man with dark blue hair and a scar, his arms wrapped around her.

"RINKAH! Get the others to deal with that faceless! Draw it's attention!"

He demanded, the others were already running towards the two and directly looking at the faceless.

"Hey, you alright?" The blue haired man called to her, her face covered in tears.

"Y-yes. But my mother...my village..."

"Hey hey it's ok! We'll try and find your mother ok? Your safe now."

He pulled the girl into a tight hug, he wasn't the best at comforting people but this was how you do it right?

In any case, the small girl returned his embrace and seemed to calm down ever so slightly.

"W-who are you?"

He smiled softly. "I'm Briley, the aprentice tactition for the hoshidan army."

"T-thank you Briley...you saved my life..." All he could really do now was let her cry as much as she wanted, strange to do as there was still the issue of the faceless...

But luckily as she started to release her grip around the man they both turned to see a dead faceless and a smirking Rinkah.

"You lucky bastard! You're lucky you have us with you, you know that?"

Her smirk was interupted by kaze and rinkah rushing past her.

"Briley! You're alright, thank the gods." The green haired man breathed a sigh of relief.

"B-Briley! There's some other forces north east!" The flower princess managed to get out.

"Wha? Who could that be?" He walked past the group, the faceless that had littered the place before seemed to be gone entirely. As he walked forward he saw a woman with grey/white-ish hair and red eyes, wearing what seemed to be some sort of...royal armour?

"That girl! Is she ok?" Her voice full of concern

"Her? Yeah she's fine, glad you lot came to help with the faceless." Brady replied

"It's no problem, we simply wanted to help. I'm Corrin."

Corrin huh? Why did that name sound so familiar.

"Briley, and the guys behind me are-" He was suddenly interupted by Rinkah's fist colliding with his head

"YOU DOLT! That's lady Corrin! The one that betrayed Hoshido!"

The pure anger in Rinkah's face...it seemed like she would murder the other woman in a second.

"Rinkah...so you're with the hoshidan forces them Briley?"

"Um...yeah, sorry?"

Another fist collided with his head

"STOP BEING KIND TO THE ENEMY!"

Rinkah prepared her club, Hana her sword, Subaki his naginata and Kaze his shurikans.

"Please! We do not wish for a fight!" She pleaded

"Briley lets-"

She was interupted by the thug prince's hand on her shoulder.

"Lets head back"

Rinkah's face lighting up in surprise and disgust

"But she's-"

"Didn't you hear her? She don't want a fight. We were out here to better understand eachother, not start a battle."

It seems his words got Rinkah to shut up, and make the nohrian princess smile slightly.

"You're a good man, Briley."

This caused him to smirk

"Just get out of here before Rinkah here changes her mind."

The grey haired princess turned arund, several more soilders seemed to walk to her with haste. One was a silver haired man with a staff similar to his own, a blonde haired little girl on a house...hmm...the blonde hair reminded him or severa, another silver or grey haired man this time on a horse, a blonde man with raging muscles and a grin that seemed...oddly creepy and finally a large grey haired woman in a suit of armour.

"...You can't avoid fighting forever, Briley." Kaze reminded him

"I know..." He sighed.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught that little village girl heading towards him.

"I...I'm sorry about earlier. Thank you for saving me...I...I'm afraid I don't know what to do now but...I'm forever indebted to you."

She bowed a little, causing the thug prince to chuckle lightly.

"S'alright. But uh...why dont you come with us?"

"F-fight in the war? I-I'm not much of a fighter..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll make sure you stay close to me alright?"

He said, trying to calm down the young girl. Hmm...she didn't seem that young, maybe only around 17 if he had to guess.

"I...thank you, Briley." She seemed to smile.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

"So that's what happened?"

Ryoma turned to Rinkah, to see her nodding.

"Hmm...it's fine if she chooses to fight with us, as for your request...well I suppose you'd better be there for her training then Briley?" He smiled a little, strange. Thought he never smiled

"So...that means...?"

"Yes Briley, she may stay. As long as you watch over here and make sure she can keep up with the rest of us."

"Thank you lord Ryoma!" Brady spurted out

"T-thank you lord Ryoma!" Mozu said in turn, bowing thankfully.

And with that, Mozu had joined the hoshidan forces. And Brady was in charge of helping her train huh? Well he might need the training more himself...

(And that's a short sweet little paralogue done! What did you think? I wanted to save the actual fighting between Corrin and Brady for the chapters rather than paralogue's. Anyway, this was just a quick thought that wanted to do. I'll work on the actual chapter 4 soon~ As always leave a review and tell me what you thought, and hope you enjoyed. -Francis the smol.)


	6. Chapter 4: Old friends and new family

(Francis the smol here here's chapter 4 and i hope you enjoy!)

"GAH!" The brown haired girl yelled, as she was sent to the ground. A frowning Rinkah staring down at her.

"You need to do better short stuff." She replied, a smirk taking over the previous frown

"But- I'm trying my best!" She called out, in a panicked voice.

"So did briley, now look at him." Mozu's attention was directed towards the blue haired tactition, laying down on the ground breathing heavily.

"I told ya.." Huff "Ima healer.." Puff "not a fighter."

"That doesn't excuse your weakness!" She replied with a fiery temper.

"L-leave him alone!" The pipsqueak girl yelled, pushing down the large wooden poll. It landed directly against Rinkah's cheek, causing it to redden a little and for her to yell out in pain "AH! Why you litt-"

She was suddenly caught off my Briley's hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. "Rinkah wait! She hit you right? Doesn't that mean she passed this bit of the training?"

"Wha-" Rinkah was shocked, had trouble grasping what was happening. Briley was...right? Mozu had won?

"You...FINE. She wins, take a break for now. I'm too tired to deal with this..."

The fiery woman declared, strutting away in anger.

Leaving the young Mozu alone with Briley.

"Sorry...I'm not normally that nervous. She just...scares me."

"You and me both" The thug prince responded, smiling softly.

"Thanks Briley...for everything." The girl smiled weakly back

"Hey, it's no problem." They both probably stared a little too long, but neither could be bothered to make note of it. They were both far too tired and sore to do anything about it.

Luckily their stare was cut off my a armoured light blue haired man walking into the room

"Briley, new orders from lord Ryoma. You're to take Rinkah, kaze and mozu to support some troops keeping control over a keep near nohr. They just managed to capture it and are holding the captive princess Azura there. You are to bring supplies and escort the princess back to the capital."

* * *

 **1 day later with Corrin's army**

"TASTE THE POWER OF MY FELL HAND!" The blonde dark mage yelled out, managing to injure a hoshidan soilder with a fire tome. Meanwhile Corrin moved to where a new face had appeared, someone on the battlefield who didn't seeem to belong to either side

However before she could a loud shout was heard.

"BRADY?!" It was the same blonde haired dark mage, odin dark.

"Huh? Who's that- OWAIN?!" The tactition called out, it seemed support had arrived while Corrin wasn't looking. And the new tactition she had met saving that villiage too...and it seemed Odin recognised him?

During the confusion the captive princess azura attempted to make a run towards Corrin, however the unnamed dark mage seemed to misudge the situation and thought of her as a enemy and so fired a fire tome towards her.

It was lucky that Brady was as quick on his feet as ever, pushing her out the way and falling to the floor as the fire flew over their heads.

Azura couldn't think. This new tactition had risked his own life to save her?

"What's even going on?!" Corrin yelled out to Odin, who looked like he had seen a ghost. Then she turned to the other dark mage "And what in the gods name was that?! She was defenceless!"

While the arguing happened, Brady quickly took a hold of the blue haired princess's hand. "Hey we need ta get outa here!" As much as he wanted to finally talk to owain he...he had a job to do. And getting this princess out of here was the first thing to do.

As Azura stared into his eyes, full of compashion and kindness, more troops seemed to quickly march to this spot.

As the thug princess and water maiden azura stood towards one side, on the other were Odin Corrin and the unnamed dark mage. Hoshidan troops all to one side, while Corrin's forces were severely overnumbered and especially now that reinforcements had come.

"...We need to run."

This made Silas speak up "But we need to capture this keep! It's-"

"A suicide mission! If we go now we may escape with our lives." She looked towards Brady, wondering what kind of person he really was.

"...I guess we really are enemies huh?" The thug said towards Corrin and Odin, both could only give a sad nod before rushing off.

They had won...but why didn't it feel like a victory?

* * *

 **Aftermath: Corrin's army**

"We lost...what will father do to me?" She asked herself, as the unnamed dark mage from before spoke up

"...I do not know who you are, but you stood up for that person i nearly killed...you spared me another soul on my blood stained hands. For that I will join you. I an Nyx"

Not much was said after, except Odin being oddly more quiet than usual.

"Spill" Niles demanded, punching Odin's shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for? What do you mean?"

"Wow you're actually speaking normally, this must be important to you. You recognised him...what is all of this about? Why would you know a hoshidan?" Niles spat out these words and questions like poison

"...I can't tell you. I promise one day you will know, but I am Leo's retainer to the very end."

* * *

 **Aftermath: Briley's army**

They had stopped partway towards the capital, decided to camp out as they had no other means. Luckily they were given a few spare supplies by the soilders they saved. It gave Briley and Azura plenty of time to talk.

"...So I'm captured once again?" She asked, looking almost hopefully towards the tactition

"I guess so, but hey you aint fried right now so that's at least one good thing." He attempted at making a joke, somehow it...actually made Azura smile a little.

"Why did you save me?"

"You needed savin, nothing more to it." He responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Perhaps...Perhaps there is hope for Hoshido after all. You...I think you'll be the one to end all of this. Wherever you go, I shall follow if I am allowed." She bowed, even for a prisoner...she didn't feel that trapped. She felt kind of...free.

Perhaps the hope of this world is in Brady's hands after all.

* * *

 **Next day, apon reaching the castle.**

"Ah, welcome back Briley." Ryoma stated as the person in question bowed "You may rise, you did well today. I heard of your efforts and how you even saved Azura there. You kept the keep and even managed to save our captive and bring her back safely. You'll do well Briley, I'm sure of it."

Not much else was said, more so just Yukimura praising his aprentice tactition and the rest of the army congratulating him. It seemed...like home...like he belonged...

However he had just met a link to his real home, Owain...

Why was he on the opposite side of this stupid war? Why is he even here in the first place? Brady thought...was he even willing to go through with this war?

For once...he didn't even stutter to answer. He was

He cared about the people here, he cared...and he was going to make a difference this time. He was done being the useless healer, he was going to do something

Speaking of which

"Briley...I...had a nightmare..." Came a soft voice from outside his bedroom, It had been dark for about 2 hours now.

"Huh? Mozu?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he noticed Mozu's face light up red.

"You...only wear pants to bed- I'm sorry I'll just go back-" She suddenly cut off, a hand on her shoulder

"I know what nightmares are like, ya can sleep with me tonight." The thug prince yawned out, lazily dropping himself onto his bed

"Are...you sure?" Mozu asked, still red in the face.

"Just...get in...bed..." He managed to get out before snoring slightly

Carefull Mozu got into the sheets with him, at first she stayed a little away but the night grew cold. Before she knew it...her arms were wrapped around Brady's waist and her head rested on the crook between his neck and shoulder. Quickly she drifted off to sleep, no more nighmares happened that night.

(Hello beautiful people Francis The Smol here and i wanted to say It was about time i got back on this. I'm still debating on who brady should end up with so if you want to leave you imput and tell me how you enjoyed this chapter and how i could improve remember to leave a review!

Even if it's just a few words leave that review!

And as always hope you enjoyed. Love- Francis The Smol~!)


End file.
